


PWP（监禁/捆绑）

by IchbinMusik



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik





	1. Chapter 1

叫醒L的是一阵不紧不慢的脚步，侦探十分清楚那是属于夜神月的节奏。他想要伸手，换来的却只是金属稀里哗啦的脆响——

黑发男人被缚住双手，动弹不得。同时伴随着清醒袭来的是脑后传来的钝痛，安非他命的效力还没完全消散，龙崎抬起头来，药力使他觉得天花板都在微微颤动。

这就是终章，他想到这里索性闭上了眼睛，“从一开始……”

“你就知道我是Kira吧。”夜神月补完了他的句子。

“这场游戏最终还是我的胜利。”见对方不再开口，月不紧不慢地继续说了下去。“真是可惜呢，L。”

“可惜？”侦探微微活动了一下身子，牵引得锁链又哗哗作响。

“可惜你不能理解我。”

“理解你？你是想要我去理解一个杀人犯吗，月君。”

“为什么你就不明白呢，瞧瞧这个世界，龙崎，告诉我谁才是正义。”优等生看上去处在爆发的临界点，他攥紧拳头，骨节甚至有些泛白。

“正义的种类擢发难数，唯独不是你。”侦探抬头盯着对方，活动了一下僵硬的身子。酸涩感引得他蹙了蹙眉头——“但是月君，我由衷觉得，如果我早些认识你就好了。”

栗发男人突然轻笑一声，迤迤然走到龙崎面前缓缓蹲下，双眼和对方持平——“我记得你曾经说过，我是你的第一个朋友吧。”月捏起L的下巴，让他的脸更贴近自己。

“是的，月君，你是我的第一个朋友。”L认真作答。

“那你就不能为你的这第一位朋友，做出点妥协吗？”他半跪下来，脸更加凑近对方，侦探并没有躲闪，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一块。

“请你自首吧，月君。”

他的声音依旧平淡到没有音调的升降起伏，干涩又苍白，却足以激怒这位即将爆发的优等生了。

如果您要问夜神月为什么当初做出了这般举动，也许他自己都说不分明。愤怒的血液叫嚣着全部冲撞进大脑，搅散了他的思绪，接着，他更紧得扣住了龙崎的下巴，然后吻了上去。

那多半不算个合格的吻，充斥着粗重的喘息，锁链的噪声，以及逐渐弥漫开来的腥甜。当Kira松开了L的嘴唇，两人拉开距离——

“月君？”先开口的是被吻的侦探，他犹疑思量，大脑再怎样高速运转都寻不到答案——为什么月吻了他。

没人知道，就连夜神月本人都因自己的行为愣住了半秒。他喧嚣的血液不仅没有就此消停下来，反而变本加厉地在血管奔流起来，将他仅剩的理智打碎，冲散了。

当他粗暴地掐住了侦探的脖颈，疯狂吮吻啃咬起来的时候，一切都已经为时已晚。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

对方吃痛的闷哼和模糊的呜咽像是一杯烈酒，瞬间将月的脑子灌得更加晕晕乎乎，难以自持。他将手探进侦探的上衣，触碰到对方的皮肤时，月的手被灼伤般瑟缩了一下。

龙崎微凉的体温倒像是滚滚火苗，烫到了有些失去理智的夜神月——

我到底在做什么。

夜神稍微回过神来。

是从什么时候开始的呢，也许月自己都理不分明。是那场网球赛吗？是龙崎的那句“你是我第一个朋友”吗？是连接他们的那只金属手铐吗？或是暴雨天他轻轻用毛巾拭去他额角的雨珠？

月不知道。

但L在他眼里，早就不单单是那个Kira搜查组的同事，那个大学同窗，那个劲敌，和那个挚友了。夜神月并不会想要占有同事，同窗，劲敌，或是挚友。但他想要占有L，占有龙崎，占有无论是什么身份的他——

占有眼前与他仅有咫尺的这个黑发男人。

而这一点，夜神月就在前几秒才刚刚察觉到。

“为什么啊，龙崎。”

新世界的神跪在了冰冷的水泥地上，他低垂着头，完全没有刚刚取得胜利的赢家脸孔。月自嘲般很浅地笑了一声，握住L的肩膀抬起头来直直望进对方的眼睛——黑发男人也这样看着他，表情少有得带着些茫然。

“这是你的胜利，月君，我不明白你还有什……”

“为什么我们必须以这样的姿态相见啊！”月更加握紧了对方的肩膀，龙崎因为吃痛微微皱了一皱眉。

“因为事情就是这样的，它就是这样发生了。”L努力用右手抬起月的脸，牵动着沉重锁链又哗啦作响，他实在是没什么力气，但依旧这样做了。

“为什么我要捡到这该死的笔记，如果……”

“没有如果，月君。”

“那种事情我当然知道！可是……”月突然一把将L带进了怀里，头深深埋进侦探的颈窝。

[拥有这样杀人力量的家伙，一定是作为人类被诅咒了。]

夜神总一郎曾经这样评价。

起初月将它当做无稽之谈，可是现在他却有些明白自己已逝父亲的话了。

为了贯彻自己的正义，他几乎牺牲了自己的全部——他本该一帆风顺的人生，获得幸福的权利，他的家庭，他的父亲，就连看着长大的亲妹妹都被搞出了精神疾病，留得母亲一人守着支离破碎的夜神家整日哀叹。

夜神月曾经认为，L死去的那天便将是新时代的开始，一个平和的、再也没有犯罪的完美社会的开端。他将一个人承担所有的罪名、仇恨亦或是赞美、崇敬，成为新世界的神。他经年累月求索的日子就要开始，失去了L的世界拥有着无限美好。

可现在，他跪在地上，眼中杂糅着恐惧、迷惘、讶异与欲望，全无胜者的模样。

夜神月不能忍受这样的自己——

长久以来的一切努力和牺牲竟都在龙崎的面前败于垂成，这都是因为，都是因为龙崎，一切都是他的错。本该早就被抛弃的感情一瞬间从月的心头迸发出来，冲破喉咙，搅散理智。

羼杂着对自己的怒火，夜神彻底放弃了一切心底的踌躇和纠缠，他打掉侦探的安慰似的手掌，将单薄的白色卫衣卷到胸口，黑发男人苍白得透明的皮肤瞬间裸露在冰冷的空气中，L不可避免地打了个寒颤。

他知道月接下来要做什么。

[过于愤怒而产生对敌人产生了性欲……吗？]

L想了个荒唐的理由来解释眼下的现状，他无法将自己与月扯上死敌、挚友、同事与同窗以外的关系，或更准确地，他不敢这样。

侦探从来都是敛于情感的，在遇到夜神月之前，他都是与数据为伴，孤独为邻，情和爱就更与他渐行渐远了。

L不得不承认，夜神月的确是个特殊的存在，在头脑战中，他极少能碰到旗鼓相当的对手，而险胜他的更是只有月一个人了。

他从一开始是就明白，这场游戏不可能有一个人人满意的结局，所有矫饰出的善意都会摘下面具，伙伴的脸上露出背叛的獠牙。可他却没想到，事情会以这种形式画上句号。

夜神月扯开L牛仔裤的金属拉链，粗暴地拉下他的内裤，双手扳开了侦探的双腿，没有等对方反应过来，左手手指便直接捅入了他干涩的甬道。

疼痛让L扬起了脖子，痛苦的呜咽从喉管泄出来——

“……这就是你的惩罚吗，月君。”额角沁出的冷汗流过眉梢，年长些的黑发男人双手被束在身后，手指紧抓着松脱的地砖，力道大得令指尖泛白。“你到底是在惩罚谁呢……？”

“我要开始了，L。”夜神只一句回答。

TBC


End file.
